wikidepruebasgilbenfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Hilo:The chess master12/@comment-32281471-20190317140604/@comment-32281471-20190320185452
In the EN Clarence Wiki, there was a user called "Lil' Kimby" who was extremely obsessed with a character. That's not yet important though. When "she" (I will call Kimby she, first) came to the wiki, she was doing minor edits and sometimes fixing the detailed episode plots which I did with Google Translate lmao, and she was doing a really good job, so I made friends with her in mid-June of 2018. It was good. We usually talked a lot and we were really nice to each other. I would occasionally help her with something too. Well, we first had a fight in mid-July of 2018 because I commented something on an episode about a male character joking about loving another male character (I'm completely okay with homosexuality, and I hate homophobia). And Kimby just answered how disgusted she was because of that, then we started discussing how stupid she was for being homophobic. Then I said I hated her and I didn't want to be his friend anymore. However, I kinda felt bad for her after a few hours, because she is a terribly sensitive person and I still got along pretty well with her, so I forgave her. After some time, in late-August and early-September of 2018, Kimby started to become way more sensitive, and as I'm a person who usually jokes a lot, most of the time including kinda mean things or "dark humor", Kimby usually told me how sickened she was by my jokes, that kinda got on my nerves sometimes, but I still did what she want. There was also another conflicts because, you see, there's a thing on most TV-shows wikis called "Galleries" where a lot of images from an episode are put, and I did lots of them, usually putting mean names to them, including violence, or swearing, actually, they were completely harmless, just including that. Kimby felt horribly sickened by that and, against my own intention, I started telling her I was ashamed of her and that she was right (by that time, I didn't want to stop being friends with her after all, because we still got along pretty well). So I started accepting her to rename images to something more family-friendly. About one or one and a half week after her birthday, which was on September 4th, we were talking in a Message Wall, as usual, and I had a friend on there, usually saying some things to joke. I don't exactly remember how, but Kimby brought the subject of wanting to tell me a "private thing" that nobody could see, so I told her about the Chat. I brought her to the Chat that night to tell me her "secret". I don't know, I was expecting something like, she feels suicidal, I don't know, but I felt extremely sickened when I saw what, um, they? revealed. Yes, Kimby revealed to not be a girl, that she was lying the whole time. I wasn't so concerned that time, mostly because I was hurried and I didn't stop to think a little more. The same day, she asked if she could chat more with me, and I accepted. While I was chatting, I realized I felt disgusted about Kimby being transgender. Another thing I did while talking to Kimby, is to "protect" my real personality because he could get mad real quick, so I usually was softer while talking to him, but after he revealed to be a boy, I felt more comfortable about using my real personality... which got things worse. When I was in chat, I swore more because there were no rules in there, and I usually laughed about everything and made suicide jokes, which made Kimby real mad. Our friendship started getting worse because of that. We usually were in the chat every day after that, and I eventually started making fun of him because of how ridiculous he was acting, and we eventually stopped being friends. After a few days, I said I was sorry and he forgave me. We started talking again and fought again only because I brought a friend to the chat and mentioned "Kim Jong-Un". I won't tell you the whole context because it's useless. But well, like a week passed, and Kimby started getting really desperate (seriously lmao) because I stopped being friends with him. He would usually complain about me being an extreme jerk and a mean person for not being his friend anymore because he is a transgender. He even blamed me for getting really depressed and losing hours of sleep. By that time, I got kinda freaked out by his behavior, like, it's not my fault, I was just an internet guy. He claimed I am, pretty much, forced to be supportive when a person tells me I'm depressed (yeah, because he told me he was really depressed only for being a boy and not a girl). So according to him, me stopping being his friend only made him way more depressed, so I actually tried to be supportive by telling him to just forget I was his friend... only making it worse lmao. So well, by the end of October, Kimby started getting crazy and yelling at me for being a jerk for not being his friend anymore (how ironic lol) so I got really mad and also yelled at him to stop forcing me to be his friend. He only acted like a victim even more, by telling me the same bullshit that he had lost sleep time and got depression, you know and even wrote a huge text in his profile about that, but not mentioning me, just saying he had a friend who helped him but after telling me a secret started acting like a complete jerk and stopped being his friend (that's his definition of myself lmao). And yeah, that was his plan to get me to be friends with him again, just calling me a jerk lmao. I got mad by that and told him to remove that, he just said there's no going through me lmao. That same day (or a few days after) he secretly went into another wiki and put a "favorite quote" from an episode (it was another TV show wiki) which said something like "I thought he was my friend but he was a jerk". Of course, he wouldn't say it was about me. Well, the last day I tried to reason with him, was on November 25. I basically told him I was sorry for making him leave the wiki and that if he wanted to continue editing, he could come back. He just acted like the fucking idiot he was and told me I was a big jerk and I was forcing him to come back. I just got madder and called him a feminist, and yeah, he told me he was a feminist and there was no problem with discriminating men. I didn't talk with him anymore since that day, except on November 26, when he tried to apologize to a guy who made an episode idea including a ship he didn't like so he played like a victim and basically spammed a lot of messages saying his ideas suck. Well he apologized the guy and I tried to warn him about Kimby being a feminist, but just kept talking. And well, on January, after discovering Kimby left that quote indirectly talking about me, I removed it from his profile, but the admins got mad at me for editing another profile and I told them the real context, but they were just saying Kimby was right and I was harrassing "her". So what do you think? Being a transgender is bad, right?